fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spikor
"Don't gotta be so sharp, Ranger!" -Spikor to the Blue Ranger Character History In Wild Knights Wild Knights: Spikor is seen in the flashback with his master, Domitraitor, Headron, Lady Bugsphere, and Bazons fighting Zordon. Morale and his fellow members were sealed away beside him. Spikor is hoping for his return, and promises to help Domitraitor to unseal their master. King of Heights: Spikor returns after the defeat of Headron's monster, Kingy. He joins his fellow generals to help unseal Morale, and promises to contribute to the group. Forces of Nature: Spikor is seen listening on in on Domitraitor's plan. He is later seen as Domitraitor is teased by Headron. Return of the Armada: Spikor hears about Headron's plan. He later goes down with Domitraitor, Headron, Lady Bugsphere and some Bazons to confront the armada. Spikor battles some of Mavro's minions. After the rangers destroy Illusionist, the Dino Charge rangers appear and battle some Bazons who notice them. The Bazons are defeated, and him and his allies retreat while the armada does as well. Spikor is seen plotting against his allies for an unknown reason. Inflating You, You and You!: Spikor is conspiring against Morale and his minions, and Domitraitor sees him talking to a monster resembling Mavro. He claims it's his spikey dad, and Domitraitor walks away in suspicion. Bad Day for Kat: Spikor talks to a strange figure in the darkness, and is unnoticed by Domitraitor. He later makes a plan to revive previous monsters for his master plan against Domitraitor, Headron, Lady Bugsphere and Morale. He then brings in a power orb to give him ultimate power, able to defeat his allies. Brought Sorrow: Spikor attacks his allies, and betrays them entirely. He escapes after pursuit of hundreds of Bazons, and starts to revive monsters that were destroyed by the rangers, to freshen his empire. He then inserts the power orb to automatically give him insane and unstoppable power. Spikor's Revenge: Spikor revives Craftblade, Vikor, Ripjaw, Prisonator, and Picksaw. He then summons his most trusted minion, Spitshot, to hold off the rangers. Spikor is reminded of his past with being the least of the Lion Network's commands, and becomes enraged. The rangers show up, only to be badly defeated by Spikor and his crew, while the other four teams are held off by X-Borgs, Loogies, Vivix, Moogers and Basherbots. The Wild Knight rangers get back up and destroy the monsters other than Spitshot. Spitshot battles all the rangers except Tommy. Tommy battles Spikor, as Domitraitor, Headron, and Lady Bugsphere watch the fight. Spitshot is destroyed, and Spikor hears an evil voice. It's Morale, he says to Spikor "You were always the weakest, the Rangers will destroy you, and I won't be there to help you. Goodbye Spikor,". Spikor is destroyed, but fortunately enlarges himself with Domitraitor's growth device which he stole quickly off the ship. Domitraitor becomes angered as the monsters Spikor summoned, Spitshot, himself and Domitraitor's growth machine are all destroyed. Domitraitor is heard saying "I was happy with Spikor's destruction, but why my growth machine?!", to where Lady Bugsphere comforts him. The rangers celebrate Spikor's defeat, and are later seen flashing back to Spikor's evil history. In Shogun Force The Lion Network Lives: He is revived aside Galvanax, Ripcon, Tynamon, and Blue Fang to cause destruction. Game Players Craftblade (Temporary) Vikor (Temporary) Ripjaw (Temporary) Prisonator (Temporary) Picksaw (Temporary) Spitshot Personality He is a sinister, secretive, and confident villain. He likes to ensure his victory at any cost, even betraying his fellow team leaders and master. He cares for no one, and plans to destroy Morale in his small number of appearances. His only sense of impression is his greatest minion, Spitshot, but is destroyed either way. He will not stop until the rangers and Morale are gone forever. Arsenal * He was seen once holding a long katana. Powers and Abilities * Blaster Cannon ''-'' His arms are the equivalent to blaster cannons. * 'Combat Skills '- He has great combat skills. * 'Superior Intelligence '- His plans are far more sophisticated than Domitraitor, Headron or Lady Bugsphere's. Weaknesses * 'Djinn Bow Ship Lower Power '- Lack of power in the Djinn Bow Ship prevents him from using large amounts of power. Notes * He is the essential counterpart to Quval in the sense he's plotting against Ginis/Morale. * His name is Spikor, yet his body greater represents needles from a Sea Urchin or a Hedgehog. * He appears slightly more than his counterpart, Jagged. * He hates Morale for the way he treats him, rather than Quval hating Ginis for destroying his home planet. * He will appear in Shogun Force with Galvanax, Ripcon (in his ultimate form), Maskage, and Blue Fang. * He has the least amount of appearances as a general in the Neo-Saban Era of Power Rangers. Appearances Wild Knights # Wild Knights (flashback) 14. King Heights 15. Forces of Nature 16. Return of the Armada 17. Inflating You, You and You! 18. Bad Day for Kat 19. Brought Sorrow 20. Spikor's Revenge (death) Shogun Force 17. The Lion Network LivesCategory:Villains Category:Generals Category:Lion Network